


雪人派对：旧夜

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, showbiz au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 深夜寒风细雪里生长蔓延的冰河，枪响之前雪人们反复无味的过去。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658269
Kudos: 1





	雪人派对：旧夜

#1: 凌晨  
他初次遇见的李光洙像个流氓，不由分说的霸占他的浴室和寝室，醉醺醺的到处参观，在破了个洞的百叶窗前留下自拍，嘴里念叨着他家里和电视里看到的一模一样。  
第二天凌晨酒醒后，李光洙只记得自己喝断片的事，一醒来便看见身边躺着只穿着吊带和内裤的金钟国，吓得在床边跪了两个小时等金钟国醒来。  
金钟国盘坐在床上，睡得迷糊时玩心大发：“你不知道你昨晚做了什么吗？”  
地上的李光洙浑身一颤，挠了挠发红的耳根：“我会负责的。”  
那天清晨是金钟国几年来笑得最狠的一次，差点就缺氧昏倒过去，把死正经的李光洙嘲笑得体无完肤，明明两个人身上什么痕迹都没有竟然还能说出这种话。  
“快早上了，我送你回去吧。”  
他笑够之后好不容易缓过气，擦着眼泪坐起身，捡起床头放着的外套就套在身上。  
李光洙一脸新奇的打量眼前这个一点架子都没有的演艺人，慢半拍的从地上起身，在金钟国房间里四处看了看。  
“怎么了，你还想多留两天？”  
对金钟国不知道是不是玩笑话的提议，李光洙愣了愣，点点头给他肯定的答复。  
“可以暂时收留我吗，我没脸回去。”  
青年耷拉着脑袋，可怜巴巴的乞求他能收留，金钟国一时分不清李光洙是在回复他的玩笑还是认真的，困扰的挠了挠脑后。  
“你留在这也可以，要是万一被人拍到了……”他自言自语的考量着，把这高大的青年上下打量，要不是他昨晚确实有对自己动手动脚的，金钟国可能会更干脆些，“行吧，对面有个空房，你找到住处之前就睡在那吧。”  
金钟国一直都是个喜欢多管闲事的人，但把路边的冻死鬼捡回家还是第一次，更不用说把自己的房间免费借给人用，就算是最亲近的弟弟也难在他家里过夜。  
现在想想，还是当时警戒心太弱了，都是一时冲动的错。  
“谢谢你，实在对不起，我会尽快找到住处的。”  
比起前一天晚上冻得神智不清的醉鬼，李光洙乖巧了不少，却还是藏不住一身市井气，他和金钟国认识的青年们截然不同，憋着倔脾气低声嘟囔着道谢又道歉。  
“你是该好好谢谢我。”金钟国无奈轻笑，靠在调高的床背上歪头看这青年皱巴着道谢的模样，有一瞬间觉得这孩子长得还挺帅气的。  
青年抬起头，依旧折着身子，双手撑上床榻凑近了床上懒散笑着的男人，未经允许在他唇上轻吻，温度都没来得及留下便撤离。  
事情发生得太过忽然，金钟国没反应过来他的举动意味何在，愣了会神才捂住了嘴。  
“……你干嘛了？”  
李光洙说得理直气壮：“道谢，不是说了要负责吗。”  
确实，昨晚李光洙喝醉后一个劲的往他床上蹭，像只没有安全感的动物幼崽，急躁的渴求着肢体接触，但除此之外什么也没做。  
见金钟国又在愣神，李光洙才察觉自己似乎又做错了事。他的观念远远不如同龄人开放，甚至可能比眼前这个大他十来岁的哥哥还要保守，除了性取向和常人不同以外，意外地对感情诚实又老成。  
房里清静了一会，凌晨时的冷春一言不发，不知何时停下的末雪在床上结成了冰。  
“……你这家伙，像个不定时炸弹一样。”  
根本不知道他会做些什么，也难以理解他的想法，不管是在路边等死还是光明正大的亲吻都突如其来，毫不讲理的行动只让人头脑混乱。  
“什么？”  
“那你要和我交往吗？”  
那句话只是一时兴起，金钟国根本没想过要和一个只认识了一个晚上的流浪汉恋爱。  
而他同意了，被金钟国的玩笑话捉弄着，一本正经的说要负起责，那副样子让金钟国想起自己年轻的时候，也不比李光洙机灵多少。  
那天开始，金钟国的独居房里挤进了两个大男人。  
他无语之下都笑不出来，伸出手试探着抚摸李光洙的脑袋，那是他时隔许久感受到他人的温度，在刚入春的季节里暖得燥热。  
“……你到底是什么人啊。”

#1: 凌晨  
和刘在石共事久了，和他独处也就变成了习惯之一。  
刚认识刘在石时，刘在石还不是专业鼓手，金钟国也很久没碰过乐器了，在共同的熟人介绍下尴尬的见了面，互相保持着距离共同制作了第一首曲子。  
那首歌没能成功，除了两个人之外没人知道那首单曲，两个人却练着那首歌练出了些感情，等攒了点闲钱后就租下了别家公司的空练习室，成天在练习室里写写歌敲敲鼓。  
那时金钟国有专门的工作室，却隔三差五往刘在石的暂时练习室跑。刘在石的课在傍晚六点结束，他每天吃了晚饭再去时，几乎都能看见刘在石依旧在练习。  
金钟国摘下帽子抖下了雪，揶揄的朝刘在石笑笑：“很努力吗，不愧是天才鼓手。”  
刘在石尴尬的推了推眼镜：“这算什么天才，还不都是靠你撑起来的。”  
只要有鼓点和MR，歌就能一直唱到清晨。金钟国也不嫌累，比起唱歌，和刘在石聊侃上几个小时更费嗓子。刘在石不打鼓时就随地搬个椅子坐着，金钟国坐在电子琴旁边，把下巴靠在被当作把手的吉他上，光是集中于聊天，过了好几个小时也没打开吉他包。  
能聊的话题从外貌指责之类芝麻大的小事开始，光是互相诋损的玩笑话就能讲上半个小时，话题深刻严肃起来也不避讳，两个做音乐的人的话题要花上小半天才能回到正题。  
鼓槌在镲片上擦过，检查了一番被金钟国乱敲一顿后的架子鼓的状态后，确认低音鼓没被金钟国的怪力敲坏，刘在石踩了踩踏板，大鼓低响两声。  
“唱点什么？”  
金钟国清了清嗓子，保证喉咙还能发声，解开了吉他包。几年没见光日的吉他被抱在怀里，他一时忘了要怎么弹奏。  
“……哥哥呀，和我在一起吧。”  
他和大众眼里看到的金钟国有很大不同。他没有那么强壮，也算不上多小气，大男人风格的音乐在他学生时期已经喜欢过了，快四十的年纪时喜欢上了年轻人唱的小情歌。  
“那甜蜜的话，再说多一次，再说一次。”  
扫弦的手法已经生疏了不少，上一次亲自音乐制作已经是十年前的事了。金钟国停了下来，抬起头时对上刘在石看着他发直的双眼。  
“……再唱一次。”刘在石喉结一动，认识金钟国虽然才过一年，却是第一次听他哼小调，果然声音甜得让人打不起精神。  
“什么？”  
“再唱点，挺好听的。”  
金钟国一向不擅长被人夸奖，尤其是从年长的人那得到认可，他顺从的接着唱了下去，草率的配上些旋律。  
“哥哥呀，快来我的身边吧，我正在等你呢。如果看着别人就死定了哦，好好表现……”金钟国丢下拨片，在时常清冷的练习室里脸上发热，不知道自己为什么会在深夜里跟一个大男人在一起唱些肉麻的情歌。  
“这算什么啊，哥你喜欢这种类型？”  
刘在石不否认，听金钟国唱甜甜的情歌只觉得心里痒痒的，不自然地收起鼓槌，他把手臂抱在胸前，神情严肃的盯着金钟国。  
“你key真的很高啊，再把开头唱一次吧？”  
“哥哥呀？”  
太糟糕了，金钟国这种声音简直是Cheat Key。刘在石撕扯着嘴角的死皮，大概是熬夜的副作用，脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的。  
“还能再高点吗？”  
“——哥哥呀？”  
要是哪个男人被这种声音叫Oppa，不可能还会看着别人的，那真的会死定了。  
刘在石胸口搔痒，心情说不上的微妙，凌晨时思考能力逐渐下降，他慌张的眨眨眼，极力掩盖住自己身体的异常反应。  
“……你新歌唱情歌怎么样？”再开口时声音沙哑，刘在石咳嗽一声，“稍微改下歌词，就唱姐姐呀，绝对能上Top10。”  
“那像话吗。”金钟国失笑，拖着腮用手指挡住半边脸。  
刘在石这个哥哥，最让人混淆的就是他给的称赞，分不清是赞赏还是调笑，或者是更暧昧的另一种意思。  
他没有接住刘在石抛来的梗，氛围忽然间冷清不少，他的视线却依旧朝着刘在石的方向停留。  
捱过一整个夜晚，快到了天亮的时候，灰蒙蒙的光彩透过一层窗纱，缓缓漫入室内停止流动的空气，敲击小鼓的声音不知何时也变得清脆，像是黎明。  
“在石哥哥，”金钟国轻快的用女性称呼哥哥的方式唤了声练习着的刘在石，“去看日出吗？”  
刘在石的回复晚了两秒，延迟的时间都用来和他对视，怔怔地什么也没说。  
“看什么日出，那种东西天天都有。”  
“和我练歌不也是天天都有？”  
在逼问下找不出什么有幽默感的答案，刘在石擦了擦鼻头，紧闭着嘴唇扭头躲开金钟国笑得弯起的双目，只留给他一边变得粉红的耳根。  
“你比日出难对付多了，自以为是的家伙。”

#2: 暖气  
决定了要考警校后，李光洙开始疯狂的备考，金钟国替他母亲天天去他独居的小阁楼里探望，偶尔给他带些吃的来犒劳下这个大龄考生。  
一见面就是恋人的那厚脸皮的愣头青小子，比金钟国想象得还要坏，长得老实但心思却多得很。一开始的一个月就像朋友一样跟他玩推拉，等金钟国放松下来的那一刻，见缝插针的突袭进来。  
金钟国偶尔是一时兴起的去见他，健身完后在楼下买上两袋炸鸡薯条，大半夜的去敲人家门。他知道李光洙不到凌晨不会睡，就放肆把门敲得震天响。  
“啊！吵死了！敲一遍就可以了我听得见！！”  
李光洙怒气冲冲的来开门的瞬间，金钟国眼疾手快的往他大张的嘴里塞上一把薯条，堵住李光洙吵个不停的嘴。  
“嘘，邻居都睡了，就你最吵。”  
金钟国撞开李光洙就往屋子里面挤，李光洙楞楞地嚼着薯条，竟然还是热的，他一边往嘴里塞着薯条一边关上了门。  
“干嘛又来我这，没什么能招待的，快回。”  
他装作听不见李光洙的话，把炸鸡丢在桌上，转了个身子趴在李光洙床上，掏出手机打算玩游戏。  
“……喂，”看金钟国这幅破坏别人清闲还理所当然的样子，李光洙火气逐渐上头，扔下笔收起椅子，弯下身抢过金钟国的手机，“你这大叔怎么回事，我不是说了我要学习吗！你一来就乱事，快出去……”  
说着他就扑上去要和金钟国扭打在一起。金钟国手上还拿着一半薯条，都当作是武器糊在李光洙凑过来的脸上，他尖笑着后退，探进李光洙嘴里的手指被狠狠咬住，疼得他惊呼。  
“你这疯孩子，咬到我手了！”  
“我都说了我要减肥，还总是投喂我？！”  
李光洙吐出金钟国的手指，又可惜了吃了一半的薯条，嘴上说着要减肥却还是都乖乖吃了进去，打算吃完再跟金钟国算账。  
他是性子急了点，没注意到身下的人被他挤得只能张着腿，过于狭小的空间里难堪地避开了他的视线，暖气开足了的房内充斥着高密度的热空气，在人体之间更加明显。  
“钟国先生，你看看我。”  
青年压低了声音在耳边用敬语唤着他的名字，金钟国身体一颤，一阵酥麻爬上大腿根，李光洙的身体压迫上来，卡在他腰间的双腿骚动着松了力度。  
“……不要，你先下去，你这臭流氓……”  
“再动就亲你了。”  
金钟国停下了推搡，在李光洙的低声威胁下不自觉地与他对视，青年棱角分明的脸上神情紧张，咽着口水趴在自己身上，却没有再下一步。  
没想到这孩子也有脸皮薄的时候。金钟国嗤笑出来，喷了李光洙一脸混着柑橘和西兰花味道的热气，想挣扎却无处可逃，被李光洙的双臂紧紧固在又窄又矮的单人床上。  
“怎么了，不是要亲我吗？”  
老旧型号的空调吱嘎运转着吐出热风，细风吹动了李光洙垂下的刘海发丝。身下的男人毫无防备，比平日见他是更要慵懒的吐着气低声说着话，四肢卸下所有力气，几乎是任人摆布。  
又不是没亲过，再不亲就不是男人了。  
接受了金钟国的挑衅，他压住了男人的手腕，蛮横的堵上那张喜欢啰嗦的嘴，又在暖气的制热模式催化下放松了力气，慢吞吞的尝着他嘴角的水果甜味。  
李光洙没有问过金钟国，自然也就不知道金钟国没和男性交往的经验，因为第二次你情我愿的接吻没有任何违和之处，他直到很久以后才知道那竟然是金钟国和男性之间的初吻。  
青年的吻又黏腻又足够缠绵，可能是薯条味道太过强烈，金钟国除了炸土豆味之外只尝到了他干巴巴的嘴唇质感，到了深夜冒出来的胡渣刺着嘴角，男性的亲吻出乎意料地容易接受。  
这和他复杂的爱情观有关，中学时不记得从哪学到了这种观念后，金钟国一直不苦苦纠结于自己的性向。如果哪一天遇上了喜欢的人，或是适合过日子的人，年龄差只是数字，性别不同也无所谓。  
不过这种想法到了三十多岁就淡了，人一旦变得现实就会考虑得多。  
是李光洙让他想起年轻时的那股热血，记起了当时为了爱人可以和全天下做对的勇气。每当回忆起那般疯狂的恋爱情结事他便会浑身颤栗，像是找到了丢失已久的回家的路，下意识的紧紧抱住主动找来的这份有勇无谋。  
心悸得乱七八糟，第一次和男性的亲吻躁动着深入，他像找到了宣泄口般的献上所有热情，无意中挣开手紧攥住了李光洙的衣领，浑身烧热。  
李光洙几乎是被牵着鼻子走，被金钟国纠缠得要喘不过气，他撑起身体，胯间抵上男人的腿间，刚才还活蹦乱跳的男人忽然间别开脸低吟一声，轻喘着气安分下来。  
“……这下麻烦了，你今晚不能学习了。”  
金钟国试着平复呼吸，伸手抚过李光洙变红的脸，习惯性用上了玩笑语气：“要对我负责吗？”  
长时间的高度集中于学习，又被这个到处乱来的男人当头来了一棒子，李光洙被暖风吹得头脑昏沉，逐渐变暗的视野里，金钟国迎着白炽灯的双眼亮亮的。  
……这个人果然是不能大意对待的人。  
好像天生就知道自己哪里吸引别人，故意把反差的那面露给人看，又装作什么都不知道，像个狐狸一样悠闲地摇着尾巴等他上钩。  
说不定把他捡回家也是这个男人的计谋。李光洙佩服于自己的想象力，面对金钟国极具诱惑的邀请，只能笑了，在失去理智之前深呼吸一口气，在他湿润的嘴角上亲了一口。  
“你先休息，我再看会书。”

#2: 暖气  
某个春天，金钟国在练习室里第一次主动提起了恋爱的话题，满脸羞涩地说他好像恋爱了，一边翻着手机痴痴笑着。  
“……是吗，那挺好啊。”  
刘在石嘴上祝贺着，心里却不是滋味，金钟国刻意不让他见那个女人的行为也让他不爽。  
不过他也不是金钟国的什么人，最多就是个关系不错的朋友，在不景气的大众音乐市场互相鼓励，实在找不到其他人聊心时就约到练习室来熬夜侃大山。  
他口中的伴侣似乎比他小很多，总做些令他惊喜的事，刘在石一眼就看出金钟国有多喜欢那个孩子，每次提起那个人时都带着笑，聊着聊着就沉浸在手机聊天里。  
他远远看着金钟国左耳上突然多出来的一颗黑钻耳钉，不想过问它的来历，却莫名想要投身到这段羁绊里。  
金钟国热恋时，练习室里比以往都要安静，只有热空调运转的轰鸣声。  
刘在石眼里尽是那颗黑钻上反射的微光，彻底没了心思练习，于是把鼓槌收拾起来，手臂靠在大鼓上闷响了一声。  
“什么时候让我见见你女朋友？”  
话音在练习室里打了个转，刘在石好久没在这里听见过回音了。金钟国花了一会才把注意力放回刘在石身上，手指还在智能机上噼里啪啦打着字，刘在石都不知道他打字可以这么快。  
“不能给在石哥见，哥肯定会坏事的。”  
刘在石啧了一声，给予肯定的回复：“答对了，我会非常残忍的把你们拆散。”  
听到刘在石和平日不太一样的语气，金钟国放下手机，见到了刘在石少见的焦躁神情，一时间有些讶异。  
“……看来在石哥是真的很喜欢我。”短暂的惊讶后，金钟国翘起二郎腿笑了，关上手机中断和李光洙的聊天，他不能丢掉能打趣刘在石的机会，“吃醋了吧，说不定我会比哥早结婚呢。”  
以前聊到结婚这个话题，金钟国总会有种莫名的恐慌。和李光洙相识也不过一个多月的时间，却能心安理得的说自己有了想要结婚的对象，李光洙给他的热情已经强烈到了这个程度。  
然而他并没等到刘在石气急败坏的反击，这个哥哥沮丧或失落的表情，他可能是第一次见。  
“是啊，早点结婚，我等着抱侄子。”  
“哥知道你现在有多奇怪吗？”  
刘在石摸着后颈的手一停，手掌触到的皮肤上一阵冷一阵热，大概是因为暖气开得太足，身上的体温也变得异常。  
“没了我就这么寂寞，要是我真的结婚了，哥要怎么办啊。”  
金钟国依旧笑着，故作没眼力见的炫耀自己有了恋人一事来刺激刘在石，以为刘在石那神情是在跟他演戏。  
他没想过这回事，或者说根本就没注意过，金钟国总有一天会和某个人结婚生子，像今天这样单独在练习室里唠嗑的日常并不会永恒。  
那是当然的，没有什么东西是永恒的。刘在石被这样消极的情绪绊倒，都听不进去金钟国的挑衅，耳畔里只剩身侧巨大的空调喷出暖气时的嗡嗡声。  
认识金钟国快两年，刘在石第一次产生了道不明白的贪欲。  
那究竟是什么呢，只要和眼前近在咫尺的这个孩子对视，就会没来由的觉得伤感。  
结果只剩下叹息，刘在石勉强笑了出来：“我也早点结婚不就好了，干嘛一定要和你在一起。”  
话说出来才有些清晰了，那欲望的来头是什么：他想和金钟国在一起。  
要是婚姻和事业，或是其他的什么东西要将他们分开，刘在石竟然会想到要为了和他日复一日的在这一隅之地里把毫无营养的对话聊到清晨，而放弃那些未来。  
那种想法也只是一瞬间的，这对于他来说太不现实了。  
刘在石站起身，只简单清理了下四周地面，把鼓槌放进袋子里后弹弹身上被空调吹来的灰就要走人，他实在不想再听金钟国炫耀他那小女友了。  
“先走了，最近熬夜太多了。”他戴上口罩，阻隔空气中干燥的热空气，正好能让声音里的异样听起来不那么明朗，“你也回去睡会，别让我……别让你女友操心了。”  
金钟国直到这时也没看出刘在石的心情低落，不过就连刘在石自己都没能察觉，他那时究竟为了什么才会那么在意金钟国的恋爱。  
“……哥，围巾忘拿了！”  
赶在刘在石还没出门，金钟国捡起架子鼓旁搭着的围脖，急忙叫住刘在石。  
认识他也有一年多的时间了，刘在石好像还是第一次戴围脖，金钟国明明记得他脖子敏感，不太能戴围巾或是穿高领毛衣。  
金钟国也没细想，胡乱把围脖缠在刘在石脖子上，差点把他的眼镜都给缠上。  
针织的缝隙里还残留着暖气的温度，渗入到脖颈皮肤里，毛线挠得脖子痒痒的。刘在石眨眨眼，看着金钟国最近明显鲜明许多的笑颜，在口罩遮掩下不自觉的咬住了下唇。  
“笨蛋，特地给你留的。”  
他叹了声气，语气在口罩里含糊不清，金钟国却能听出他似乎在笑，一边无奈一边骂他是个笨蛋小子，早已成了刘在石平淡无奇的日常之一。  
说着，他把围脖解开，挂在金钟国后颈上，仔细的围上两圈后系上了结，为他整理好耳边的头发，右手手指偶然间碰到他的耳钉，深咖色的围脖果然和适合金钟国的肤色和发色。  
像是完成了一幅大作，刘在石这才能真正笑出来，顺手捏了捏金钟国的脸。  
“真不放心那孩子能不能照顾好你。”  
金钟国抿起嘴，被刘在石处处关照着应该早就成了日常，气氛却暧昧得让人心情微妙。也许是因为和李光洙恋爱的原因，刘在石的举动才会显得有些过份亲切。  
他没想过那不是自己的错，刘在石的心情变化也是问题之一。  
围脖把他的嘴都包裹进了残存的暖意里，金钟国只顿了半秒，被刘在石注视得心里痒痒的。  
“果然除了在石哥就没有别人了……”  
他弯着对笑眼，无意地称赞哥哥的温柔，对对方而言却是楔子，比子弹还强力地扎进胸口空处，这时候那颗耳钉就更显得刺眼。  
刘在石摇晃着瞳仁，慌张躲开金钟国的视线。  
他挣扎着想要自欺欺人，胸口的钝痛却不是骗人的。  
四十多才找来的疼痛感给了他这份感情的名字，只不过是刚被发现时不够热烈罢了。

#3: “我爱你”  
“……如果我不是艺人就好了。”  
金钟国说出这句话时，就连自己都吓了一跳，李光洙马上摸了摸他的额头来确认他不是病了。  
“我小时候就想过，赚够了十个亿我就隐退。”他凑近李光洙的身体，在他耳边说着悄悄话，“现在隐退会不会有些晚了？”  
“为什么突然说这种话，你不是最近发展得还不错吗。”  
李光洙顺势问他，而金钟国靠在他肩上，没了话说，安分地看起电视。因为李光洙的离家出走，临时找的那间小阁楼完全不够塞进两个大男人，于是他隔三差五的拜访金钟国家里，一来就是蹭一顿大吃大喝。  
在李光洙肩头休息了一会后，金钟国走进厨房去煮鸡汤做夜宵吃，留李光洙一人横躺在沙发上享受，怀里还抱着两大袋零食。  
厨房里偶尔传来金钟国的哼唱声，唱的是申承勋的《看不见的人》。这大叔尤其喜欢慢节奏ballade，李光洙也不讨厌这类歌谣，如果是金钟国唱的就更喜欢。  
开着的电视放着晚间综艺，暂时抛下事业压力在恋人家里躺着等夜宵，开放式厨房里窸窸窣窣地响着蒸汽溢出的声音，李光洙有了些困意，好像此刻的场景都是梦境。  
和金钟国之间的恋人关系持续了不久，却每天都像是既视感。刚开始时面对演艺人的新奇感迅速消失不见，金钟国这个人的七情六欲意外地张扬而真诚，和他是不是演艺人大概没有什么必然联系。  
演艺人，同性恋，李光洙从不思考这些问题。  
看他欠亲的时候就亲吻他，讨人嫌时就欺负他，每天开着差不多的玩笑做着差不多的事，金钟国和一般人没什么两样，也不比一般的演艺人清高。  
他愣愣地听着金钟国唱歌，电视也看不进去，嘴里的薯片也忘了嚼。  
“……我还是觉得你做艺人比较好。”  
唱歌的人一停，细腻的嗓音一转低沉：“为什么？”  
“就是，适合你。”  
一想他时就能在屏幕里看见，在歌里听到，世界各处的角落都会是他的身影，丝毫不用为了分离而痛苦。  
最主要的还是，他适合。  
金钟国叉腰，歪头一笑：“你这孩子还真不想事，当警察一点都不适合你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我知道你不是好人。”  
空调嗡嗡响了两声，李光洙发愣一会，气冲冲的起身冲进厨房，把嬉皮笑脸嘲笑着自己的金钟国摁在冰箱门上，吓得金钟国惊叫着要踢他下体，还差点笑岔了气。  
“当场逮捕，人格侮辱罪。”他摁着金钟国的手腕，嘴巴上的薯片碎屑还在往下掉，“判你一百年有期徒刑，不得缓刑。”  
金钟国无语，也接受了他的玩笑话：“那你要看好我别被我跑了，一百年有够长的。”  
那是他恋人隐晦的情话，抬头时看见的也是他动情时的神色，只要撞见他傻笑着眯起眼睛挤出卧蚕的那样子就知道李光洙是要吻他了。  
于是毫无防备的大开着双臂，找个舒适的角度昂起头，欢迎他的再度光临，每一次都缠绵许久。  
如果没有被人发现李光洙的存在，他真的打算在李光洙身边服刑一百年。  
照片没有被第一时间公开，先是被送到了公司办公室里，好在只有一个小代理和金甲镇知道这回事，勉强用塞钱来满足了那个三流记者。  
金钟国揪住了李光洙的衣袖，被吻得指尖都在发麻，脑子里乱糟糟地想着别的事，一分神就被抢走了主动权，被动地急促呼吸，氧气不足。  
照片里的两个人做着和现在同样的事，背景是李光洙家门口的停车场。李光洙胡搅蛮缠的道别吻明明只持续了一瞬，却还是被人抓拍到，看在金钟国最近没什么炒作价值的份上给了他挽回的机会。  
一口气没喘上来，他咳嗽一声，李光洙抹了一嘴的口水。  
“想什么呢，这么不认真。”他为金钟国擦干净嘴，拇指顺势捏上金钟国左边耳垂上的耳钉，金钟国刚尝过鸡汤味道的嘴唇间还有股生姜味。李光洙也不嫌弃，自从认识金钟国后，只要和他在一起就会无条件的心情轻快。  
大概是因为两个人的性格很合得来，爱开玩笑又爱玩，从健身房到游戏厅都能闹个不停，可以去到任何想去的地方，只要是和他在一起，万千风景都不变。  
这样一个爱热闹爱笑的人，放下身段做着他的秘密恋人，已经是第五个月。  
金钟国低笑着，灶台上的锅炉呲呲冒气，干燥的室内空气里混进一丝凉意，从窗缝里来，刺进皮肤里，脊背一凉。  
“光洙呀，”他抬起手，摸着李光洙凸起的颧骨，声音浅得像在自言自语，“我们分手吧。”  
全世界的声音都静止了，李光洙脑袋里空了一瞬，胸口上落下一块巨石，在深夏季节里混身冰冷，嘴唇上刚温存过的热度还很分明。  
“……我不要。”  
他没敢问原因，一口否决。从金钟国说不想做艺人时就有了预感，好像是在预告他要离开，只是李光洙不敢深想，因为他确实是个不愿意想事的孩子。  
从窗户缝隙间挤进来的风把窗框震得轰隆响，听不清恋人变浅的呼吸声。  
“你不问我原因吗？”  
金钟国更情愿李光洙现在能抱住自己，就不用再直面这孩子困惑又痛苦的表情了，他最不愿见到李光洙难受，他总是被李光洙的任何感情感染，比病毒增生还要可怕。  
他不做动静，如同金钟国期望的那样，悄悄躲开两人交汇的视线后，低下身抱住他的身体。  
李光洙喜欢这样的肢体接触，于是他也跟着沉醉，不愿浪费一分一秒的厮磨着，更何况此时。  
“你完了，我绝对不同意分手，你会后悔的。”  
他的威胁声一点没有魄力，带着点恳求，说得软乎乎的。  
金钟国笑了，吻住李光洙的肩头，任他把自己的后背勒得死死。  
“我不想害你，你这笨小子，干嘛只能是我。”  
他之前有跟李光洙开过这样的玩笑：万一哪天让李光洙的照片真的出现在了娱乐新闻上，把这孩子的名字变成了A某，金钟国才真正不能原谅这样沉溺于爱情的自己。他现在已经蠢到家了，不能再笨到底了。  
李光洙收紧双臂，只顾着把金钟国留在自己怀里，要强忍住哭声却憋得呼吸困难：“因为只能是你，我爱你。”  
为什么会在一个雪夜里突然对一个抢钱来的演艺人一见钟情，胡搅蛮缠的闯入他的生活，李光洙越来越不明白自己究竟是喜欢上了这个男人哪点。  
确实，他又高又帅，唱歌好听，人品又好，生活态度也极度帅气，换是谁都会喜欢他。  
不是那些，李光洙能确认的只有他并不是因为那些从电视上就能看到的东西才爱着他的恋人。  
“光洙呀……”  
交往以来第一次听见这愣头孩子说爱他，金钟国胸口闷闷的，热气从喉咙涌上鼻尖。  
“我说，我爱你。”  
大概是找不到什么挽回他的理由，也完全没有那个条件，李光洙深知自己什么人都不是，只是个流浪汉，被金钟国拯救着活到现在。  
“……我爱你。”  
即使明白这句话说多了就不灵了，也只能一遍遍的反复着，希望他能回心转意。  
这是真话，他真的很喜欢金钟国，因为两个人是同一种人，爱好与观念上也有着惊人的一致性。但他真正喜欢的，果然还是金钟国身上那些过分袖珍可爱的缺点。  
不直率、脸皮薄、偶尔刻薄、极度自爱、又极端现实主义、还有些虚势，尤其是这大歌手意外爱闹腾的性子最招他喜欢。  
“知道了，我知道。”  
金钟国早就知道，要不然也不会选择和李光洙成为恋人。  
稀罕的是，和这个陌生人相处的第二天开始，只要一个眼神就能懂对方在想什么。  
他原本不是多爱闹的人，只在李光洙面前才会耍宝嬉闹，就因为李光洙懂他，在之后的日子里几乎都要和他成为共生体。  
李光洙懂他，知道分手是为了自己好。  
他早就想过要和这个大明星相守一辈子有多么天方夜谭，能坚持半年都算奇迹。  
……他没能实现奇迹。  
“对不起。”到最后只能向所谓的现实妥协，听着耳边金钟国沉重的叹息声，祈祷着不要见到他的眼泪，打算等会扭头就走，自己却先哭得涕泪横流，“我是真的很喜欢你。”  
他也不敢去带金钟国去实现。  
金钟国肯定会懂的，他夸下海口要让人后悔后又放手的原因。  
因为金钟国适合当艺人。

#3: “我爱你”  
刘在石本不是大度的人，对于喜欢的东西有着强烈的占有欲和保护欲。  
他真正感受到自己的欲望何在时，是金钟国失恋的那天。刘在石没在练习室见到金钟国，到了回家时才在家门口的长椅上看见了他。  
“失恋了？”他无心开着玩笑，在金钟国身边坐下，为他拉上敞开的运动服拉链，“又穿的这么少，活该天天感冒。”  
“已经感冒了。”金钟国扯着嘴角轻笑，拉上挂在下巴上的口罩。  
随着年纪增长，能听心事的朋友越来越少，刘在石还算得上是个不错的倾听者。  
尤其是和李光洙有关的事，金钟国想讲给刘在石听，最好烦到这个哥哥也早点找个好人成家了，他才能安下心来。  
“我昨晚和那个人分手了。”  
“起来散散步？”  
和他的话题毫无关系，刘在石一把拉起金钟国的手臂，把他从椅子上扯了起来。  
“我不要，我还在感冒……”  
刘在石拍拍他的后背，笑着：“运动一下就不病了，你不是最清楚的吗。”  
今年的雪下得格外久，自从四月停雪，春夏转眼就过，一到秋天就冷的掉霜。金钟国最不擅长应对的事物，除了女人就是寒冷，在刘在石的逼迫下不情愿的面对寒风抽鼻子。  
瞥见身边把鼻子吸个不停的金钟国，刘在石才意识到冬天又要来了，这孩子比去年更早穿上了长裤，被冷空气冻得跺起了小碎步。  
“……她甩的你？”刘在石犹豫下还是先开了口，即使他并不愿意听说太多金钟国的情事。  
自从半个月前开始他就察觉到了，自己的异常之处。  
金钟国就像现在这般毫不掩饰着喜怒哀乐，原本就漆黑的眸子比平日更亮眼，他想知道那里面究竟装着谁，能让这个孩子成天牵肠挂肚的。  
刘在石更害怕看见他因为那个人露出痛苦的神色，从他恋爱起，刘在石便控制不住的跟着他的情绪走，这不像他。  
要是让金钟国露出这种表情，刘在石还不如自杀了好。  
“怎么可能，”金钟国红着眼睛，淡淡笑着，还是和以前那样趾高气昂又不可一世，叫着“哥哥”时比女生还好听的声音被冻得发抖，“我甩的他。”  
金钟国好像知道刘在石让他站起来走两圈的用意在哪了，恐怕要失态时还能借口用冷风来糊弄，但刘在石都知道，他并不是因为冷才装出感冒的模样的。  
“为什么？”  
刘在石比任何人都清楚金钟国有多爱他那从不见真面目的小女友，也比谁都要嫉妒那女孩。  
对啊，到底什么样的女人才能配得上这个孩子呢。  
他没找到过答案，只是与金钟国猩红的眼睛交汇时，突然有了要把那个小女友拖出来臭骂一顿的想法。  
“那孩子有他自己的人生。那么自私的事，我做不到。”  
这句话完全不像是金钟国会说出来的话。刘在石认识金钟国，从很久前起就说要找个圈外人结婚的这个孩子，一夜之间变了想法，绝不留情的甩开了恩爱不过半年的恋人。  
“不对，国钟啊。”  
他还是一样，被叫到独属的外号时会像只宠物犬一样昂起头盯过来。  
“是你对她不负责。只要你保护好她，不会有人伤害她的。”  
对于刘在石的说辞和教训，金钟国第一次感受到了委屈。  
他呼吸一重，垂下头像是叹了声气：“……他不一样。”  
他不一样。  
刘在石在和金钟国视线交错开的瞬间，忽然领悟到了自己所站的地方。  
墙角、井底、橱柜缝隙、犄角旮旯。他所见的金钟国，一直都是大家认识的金钟国，再如何伸头探脑也见不到他藏匿起来的另一半汪洋。  
他一直以为自己已经足够亲近金钟国了，实则不然。  
真让人伤心。  
“……是吗，”不知不觉地，他又被这个男人的情绪牵着鼻子走，似乎被冻到的吸吸鼻子，似无语的笑了出来，“‘她不一样’啊……”  
太让人伤心了。  
最疼爱的孩子对他说了谎，还把爱人藏得严严实实。  
——那我呢？  
——我和其他人都一样吗？  
产生这种想法原本就是被现在这诡异的气氛蛊惑了，绝对不是什么可笑的占有欲。  
“在石哥？”金钟国拍了拍刘在石的手臂，把正在晃神的人唤醒，“我在说着呢，怎么走神啊。”  
刘在石一惊，下意识抓住了金钟国的手腕，金钟国也被吓一跳的睁大了眼。  
在这个距离，能把他脸上的困扰和慌张看得一清二楚，不戴眼镜也感受得到。  
“如果是我……”喉咙干哑，他的声音像从干瘪的牙膏条里挤出的空气，“如果是我就绝对不会出现……出现这种事。”  
“什么事？”  
视线在他脸上徘徊一段，刘在石眯起眼，松开他的手腕。  
“……没什么。”  
听亲近的弟弟的恋情原本是这么令人难以呼吸的事吗。  
胸口像被什么东西堵住，膨胀的情绪进不来也出不去，看着对面人的脸却无话可说。  
“我要说什么来着……”刘在石喃喃，才察觉自己脖颈附近的剧烈血脉律动，无意识抚上后颈，尴尬的转移话题，“她真的同意分手了？”  
“大概吧……”他答得没有底气，拉紧衣领挡住了脸，语句不清，“他也想让我好好当艺人。”  
要刘在石作评价的话，对方也是个很奇怪的女人。都贴上了金钟国这号人物，竟然还会乖乖说分手，这么无私的事情，刘在石做不出来。  
……如果我是女人的话。  
不知何时伸过去要触碰到金钟国左手的手像触电般收了回来。  
“跟在石哥说出来之后心情好多了，谢谢哥听我说这些。”  
“嗯……你不要后悔就行……”  
话说到一半，金钟国的怀抱突袭过来，紧紧搂住身体，刘在石看见他脸上短暂的笑意。  
不知道他从哪里学来这些胡乱抱人的坏习惯。刘在石双臂发麻，贴着金钟国胸口的前胸里面躁动个不停，双手悬在半空。  
是因为刚才产生了龌龊的想法才慌张的吗，就连拥抱都没办法自然应对了。  
“对不起，我应该要再多对哥撒点娇的……”听在耳里的金钟国的撒娇比任何时候都更想要讨好他，像是知了错的乞求着他原谅，“很寂寞吧，只是听我讲这种无聊的事。”  
喉咙里一声响，刘在石差点停住呼吸，一口热气从嗓子眼里缓缓溢出。  
“……你知错就好，别再这么刺激我……”  
这坏蛋小子，从一开始就是冲着刺激他来的，专门就为了激起他的嫉妒心。  
到了现在还说什么“对不起”，怎么可能原谅……  
坏蛋小子忽然重重拍了拍他的后背，他的存在和一举一动总是让人的感官和情绪都变得敏感多端，刘在石背上一阵激灵。  
“我爱你，哥。”  
他长吐着气，松开怀抱后弯起依旧红肿的双眼笑了。  
那天的对话随着刘在石的仓皇而逃而不了了之。  
金钟国最后看到的是刘在石从两颊红到耳根的脸色，以为也是被冷风吹得发红。

#4: 忙音  
第一次意识到李光洙不在家时，是隔夜没丢的垃圾，从厨房垃圾桶里溢了出来，滚出两个纸球在空调风里晃悠着。  
第二次是被烘干得皱巴巴的衣物没人收拾，第三次是夜里没人打开的电视剧频道，第四次是空空如也的客厅茶几，那上面原本散乱摆着李光洙的学习资料。  
如果那孩子再奋斗几个月，应该就能上警院了，说不定再过不久就能在派出所门口偶遇他了，到时候随便找个借口让人民警察帮忙，还能说上几句话。  
刘在石说的对，不能后悔，后悔不过自找罪受，更何况那孩子总是没心没肺的，说不定早就开始另一段感情了。  
……大概不会。  
金钟国知道李光洙的感情有多炽热，想这些只不过是为了安慰自己。  
刘在石前几天也忽然接到不少商演，算是事业上升期，最近忙得不可开交，连练习都推掉不少。唯独几个亲近的人一离开，金钟国忽然间从一个马上就要回归的歌手变成了一个大闲人。  
运动完后从淋浴间出来，手机依旧黑着屏幕，没有一点动静，到处都安静得很。  
他目不转睛的盯着手机看，就不相信没有一个人来找他，直到身上的蒸汽变冷，浑身打了个哆嗦。  
和弟弟们去电影院也好，陪他们逛街也好，在西餐店的隔间里嗨到凌晨，甚至两杯酒下肚，过于安静的气氛也没有任何好转的迹象。  
分明所有人都在欢呼，自己也在笑着，却仍旧很安静。  
金钟国头一次觉得自己原来是这么缺爱的人。  
原来这么长时间来最爱他的人都是些大男人，又是被骗钱的流浪汉，又是人生碌碌无为的新人鼓手，不经意间救了人，又被别人救了。  
盯着镜子里的自己发呆时，手机响了，是李光洙的专属铃声，是他说的自己的歌里只有《男人都那样》能听，其他的都太娘了。  
李刑警志愿生，好久没见过这个名字了。  
“喂？”  
金钟国从那头听见了自己的回音，除此之外仍是一片安静。  
“干嘛呢，说话。”  
他确认了下这通来电确实是李光洙而不是骚扰电话。  
“哑了？玩什么呢臭小子。”  
李光洙从始至终没有说话，光是吐了口气就自顾自的挂断，连接中断后的忙音嘟嘟响了几声。  
金钟国无言，这孩子原来就总爱做些让人无法理喻的事情，看着再次黑下去的手机心里痛骂李光洙的不解情。  
一句话也好，想听听他的声音。  
李光洙也是这么想的，于是在确认了金钟国还算正常的状态后，疯狂的怀旧和嫉妒心吞没理智，该说的问候一个音节都没吐出。  
为什么这大叔可以像个没事人一样啊。  
李光洙不得苦笑，只能埋怨自己的多情，好几年没醒过真心就这么白白浪费给这个男人，还为了他一个人又哭又闹，真不值得。  
小半年前撞上狗屎运被大明星捡回家，李光洙就花够了运气，再给他三百条命也再也不会碰上这天上掉下来的馅饼，再回到第二日的清晨还是会一样神叨叨的亲吻他。  
也许是前一天晚上的酒劲还没消，或者是以为这是梦里，李光洙得寸进尺的渴望着剧情的发展。如果只是白日做梦的话，论谁也不会放过和一个明星交往的机会。  
“那你要和我交往吗？”  
那是玩笑话，两个人却都当真了。  
李光洙当时就一愣，望着床上衣衫不整的男人吞了口口水：“我试试。”  
寒流从上半年冗长的冬天回来了。李光洙想暂时躲开金钟国，除了他这间小阁楼外却也无处可逃，那旧得嘎吱响的空调也逐渐不好使，时不时喷洒些让人泄气的叹息声，李光洙心烦意乱的扔下笔抹了把脸，司法相关的知识读得让人头痛。  
铅笔从左臂边滚落，掉下狭窄的桌面，砸在脚指头上，骨碌碌地靠在脚边。  
金钟国温居来时送的棉拖鞋他还穿着，因为每次穿着这双大红色的小码拖鞋给那大叔看时，那大叔总是比电视里那个艺能人金钟国笑点更低的爆笑出声。  
视线飘到了手机上，刚才集中学习时竟然没能注意到金钟国的未接来电。  
紧接着是时隔许久发来的短信。  
“随时联络我。”  
李光洙捡起手机，久久盯着屏幕上的“歌手大人”。  
调至完全静音模式的手机冷不丁又跳出一条消息。  
“我也想你。”  
金钟国放下手机，放弃了撤回信息的念头，因为这不是谎话。反而是太过真实了让人看着难堪，下意识的挠挠发热的耳根。  
他没有接电话肯定又是去学习了。李光洙是个没头没脑的笨蛋家伙，令人啼笑皆非的小毛病都能出本书，却唯独喜欢认真又容易集中。  
回复给他的回电的只有不停的忙音，特殊彩铃也在分手时到期了，金钟国没能听到自己那恼人的嗓音唱着《讨人喜欢》提醒他稍等片刻。  
结束护肤后也不想回家，即使想通了不能再为这段感情投入太多，李光洙曾在家里留下的痕迹实在太多了，就连挂画边角上的灰尘都是他。  
每次来时李光洙都是从玄关就开始他激烈的身体触碰，一直恶作剧到深夜，金钟国就陪着他闹，也没说过自己也乐在其中。  
四月的某天，李光洙没打招呼就来了，飞快的按下密码开了门，金钟国还没来得及走进玄关就被冲进来的巨人撂倒在沙发上。  
“昨天竟然在我脸上画画，你这幼稚大叔！”  
金钟国被他压得动弹不得，拿膝盖顶着李光洙的胸口才能勉强呼吸，一想起昨晚李光洙鼾声大作的那张脸就笑个不停：“喂，怎么能叫大叔……啊啊，不带打那里的！”  
欺负够了金钟国，李光洙仍不肯放金钟国走，得寸进尺的在他身上咬来咬去。  
“你不知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“今天？”金钟国薅着李光洙头发剪短后没有一点手感的后脑勺，“周一啊，怎么了？不会是什么交往第几天吧……”  
他从来不记这些日子，所以和别人恋爱后每天都过得像纪念日。  
这么一想，和李光洙纠缠几周发生了不少事，日子过得就像对正常情侣，两个人却也没确认过关系，从一开始就交往得不明不白。  
李光洙撑着身体打探金钟国的一脸困惑，轻笑一声：“你是不是笨蛋啊？”  
“切，那也是被你传染的。”  
“生日快乐。”身上的人得逞笑着，在他脸颊上嘬了一口，“我是第一个。”  
4月25日凌晨刚到，就被李光洙捷足先登，手机上来的祝贺短信晚一步响了起来，丁零零响个不停。  
金钟国又忘了自己的生日，也不喜欢过生日，但看着李光洙那副认真样就拿他没辙。  
“……是啊，做得好。”他叹了声气，抓抓李光洙的下巴。  
“还有礼物。”  
说着他从裤口袋里摸出一颗黑色的耳钉，撩开金钟国左脸边上的散发，在他耳垂上比量，手指蹭着他的耳廓，那半透明的装饰物迎着室内灯把微弱的光斑四处反射。  
“很贵的，黑钻石做的，美国牌子呢。”  
金钟国噗的一声就笑了：“我不能戴，情歌歌手戴单边黑色耳钉，那像话吗。”  
“你不也是唱跳歌手吗，不冲突。”李光洙说着就给金钟国戴上了耳钉，直径稍小的黑钻在他耳朵上显得有些小巧了，“这算是部分还款了，还剩房租和伙食费……我再多做一份打工？”  
如果要让金钟国许愿生日礼物，对于李光洙，他暂时没那么多复杂的想法，也不期待这个穷光蛋能送他些什么。  
最好就是能洗心革面回去陪陪母亲和哥哥，金钟国还没有对李光洙抱有太大期待，也许交往这两周也不过是玩玩。  
“好啊，兼职也算是正经工作了，对你来说。”  
“对了，我打算去考警察，今天在派出所附近看到招聘了。”  
对于他的决定，金钟国会无条件的支持，李光洙的时间还很多，多到金钟国甚至都看不完。  
“可以啊，那我以后就叫你李刑警，”他开着玩笑，把一直响着来信提示的手机从茶几上拿来，当着李光洙的面修改备注名，“李刑警志愿生。”  
手机上源源不断的祝福有很多，金钟国现在却只能听见李光洙的声音。  
“那要是我真的考上了……”他的声音忽然放低了，一把抓住金钟国的手机盖住，强迫着转移注意力，“做我男朋友。”  
不是祈使句，也不带任何退让，就像他已经是个大刑警了，故作威严的投下威胁般的话语。  
这孩子认真时的眼神从不闪躲，盯得人脸红。  
这可比耳钉来得惊喜多了，这才是真正的生日礼物吗？  
李光洙怎么也看不够这个大男人害羞时的样子，还想要继续看，看不到腻烦。  
“……不早就是了吗，你这笨蛋。”  
那是他甜腻而肉麻的四十二岁生日，他在人生中头一回有了个男朋友。  
比他小十六岁，身无分文的傻大个，一个离家出走的叛逆小孩。

#4: 忙音  
“在石哥最近有点奇怪啊。”  
金钟国这么说时，刘在石已经知道自己到底是哪里出了问题。  
那孩子还是如往常一样把吉他当扶手使，下巴架在吉他上，瘪着嘴打量刘在石的全身上下：“失恋了？”  
刘在石无语：“失恋的是你，你还是给我好好打起精神吧。”  
“怎么这样，在石哥一点都不可爱。”  
确实，他不可爱，比金钟国那神秘的小女友硬朗多了。  
醋坛子翻了几天后，刘在石开始怀疑自己是不是太过于在意金钟国的恋情了。明明这几天都睡满了七个小时，黑眼圈还是垮了半张脸，眼镜都遮不住。  
昨天夜里又和姐姐聊了两三个小时，被她一语中的，是他对金钟国起了异常的恋慕心，甚至绝不是被嫉妒心冲昏头脑的一时兴起。  
“所以你真的喜欢那个男孩子？”  
被她在视频通话里这样问道，又摆着一副一本正经的表情，刘在石一时不知回答，假装咳嗽着把视频关上了。  
他不想让姐姐看见自己丢脸的表情，因为她很可能说的是对的。  
“和我聊聊天吧，在石哥。”  
“停下，我不想再听你那小女友的事。”  
金钟国一脸堂皇：“回归之前的谈心啊！和那家伙什么关系！”  
他没什么好辩解的，是他对那女孩的事情太敏感了。又年轻又没工作的女孩太不靠谱了，肯定是靠着一张小巧可爱的脸让金钟国这么神魂颠倒的。  
越想就越来气，就越发现自己是在嫉妒她。  
和金钟国亲近起来花了他不少时间，两个人都不是自来熟的性子，表面上熟人很多，却比谁都内向。那个像个不定时炸弹一样的孩子一顿乱来就成了明媒正娶的女朋友，还说分手就分手，刘在石看了四十多年的晨间狗血剧也没这么对一个女性生过气。  
两年前初见时的金钟国刚从节目里下车，时隔五年才打算出新专辑。刘在石刚从电视台里出来，练着鼓被金钟国发现了，在共同的朋友介绍下尴尬的相遇。  
池石镇也是个不会看眼色的大哥，好不容易认识一个有头有脸的演艺人就急着介绍给刘在石认识，也不管金钟国尴尬的处境和刘在石微妙的身份，几乎是强拉两个人见了面。  
“你好，我叫金钟国。”  
“刘在石。”  
互相站起身握了握手，刘在石看清了金钟国的脸，比在电视上看到得还要精致，身材意外地苗条，和综艺里那只整天咆哮的猛兽相距甚远。  
金钟国也是打量一番刘在石的长相，眼睛一亮：“确实是您，几年前做过新人赛车杯吧？MBC的那档节目？”  
刘在石没想到还会有人认识自己，慌张之下把他的手握得更紧了。  
“现在已经不开了。”  
“决赛的时候我一直赌在石先生会赢，可惜了。”  
也许是因为很少有知道自己来历的人，刘在石对金钟国竟然不怎么害怕，一直自称有明星恐惧症的自己打开话匣后嘴巴就没停下，大概和池石镇的离场也有关系。  
金钟国认识他，便是在拯救他。  
刘在石这辈子都想成为什么人，却从未触到过梦想。好不容易通过了Gagman91期选拔，却没能得到出道的机会，在别人劝诱下去考播音员又落选，为了站在镜头前七七八八做过许多事，却没人知道他是什么人。  
金钟国感受到了，他们不是同一种人。  
不过正因此他才能静静听着刘在石所讲的一切，他的生活他的热爱，他的过去和他的悲伤，就算金钟国一点都不懂架子鼓，却还是听得入神。  
他在讲话时刘在石也是一样，就像在听演艺圈的八卦一样，明明也一直做着演艺相关工作，却表现的对这些事毫不知情，作为一个鼓手竟然还不知道乐理，只做着一个优秀的倾听者。  
刘在石的真实和节目里表现出来的一模一样。真诚、沉稳、大度、幽默又绅士，金钟国很久没见过如此表里如一的人，除了他比想象中还要寡言之外。  
他还想继续认识刘在石。  
“我听石镇哥说了，你想来我乐队做鼓手？在石先生明明对乐理一窍不通。”  
金钟国说笑般的提起了正事，顺带损了一番刘在石的音乐素养。  
“我是实战类的，钟国先生要看过才能知道啊。”  
虽然一直坚持着“实战类”的说法，刘在石后来还是像个高考生一样狂啃了好几个月的乐理书和编曲软件。  
“要去听听看吗？”  
对于刘在石的邀请，金钟国四周望了一眼确定池石镇还没回来，被刘在石带着溜走了，时隔几年进了一次江南club。  
小时候一直认为是噪音的音乐声在这么多年里沉淀了不少，乐声张弛有度的操控着人群涌动。刘在石从舞台侧面上了台，和乐队的朋友们打了招呼后检查着鼓的状态，向金钟国挥挥手。  
萨克斯独奏，鼓声切入，音乐声忙碌着流淌，Intro后进入金钟国熟悉的主歌旋律。  
“虽然明知过去的时间是无法再回来的东西，我仍然将你有关的记忆原封不动。”  
《某个Jazz Bar》，刘在石说那是他最喜欢的Turbo的歌，看来是特地准备了的饭后节目。  
“虽然我还能带着那些痛苦的伤痕继续活下去，要抹去它实在是太难了。”  
刘在石的鼓声很稳定，说不上技艺精湛，单纯得让人安稳，就连即兴都是奢侈，在人声和爵士乐声中微不足道。  
但是他能看见鼓手在台上，在聚光灯的别处映着一半身子的紫色光彩，半边脸匿在昏暗中，不慌不忙的演奏。  
安静，就像是全世界只有他一般安静。  
他喜欢刘在石身上不骄不躁的奇特之处。即使被生活一次次击倒，一次次的怀疑正在做的事情是否正确，也从未停下脚步，到了四十多的年纪也拼命学习着，一边说着“我不知道东西还太多了”，一边对这世界的一切都充满热爱。  
身边有人叫了他一声，一个陌生女人把一个红色的麦递到了他手上，金钟国听得晕头转向地接了过来，发现这是店里的设备。  
“在石哥哥让你唱第二节。”  
金钟国好久没有唱过歌了，上一次商演也是好几个月前的事。一个职业歌手总在综艺时间到处兜兜转转，不仅没人责备他的不务正业，却对他浮夸的艺能表现指手画脚。  
于是，他被电视台单方面通报下车了。  
后知后觉的想要去挽回些颜面，认清楚的却只有电视台大手们的成见和轻蔑。  
组合解散后他用了四年时间重新站起来，又花了十年在艺能界站稳脚跟，结果和十五年前一样，没有任何人真正爱他，一切归零。  
“在石先生……我今后到底要往哪去呢。”  
那天晚饭，他第一次对一个初见的陌生人道了心声，刘在石静静听着，接纳他的一切任性和堂皇，像个相识二十年的老友。  
说不准，他们在另一个世界真的会成为那样知根知底的几十年至交。  
金钟国光是捏着麦就手心冒汗，唱了二十年的人竟然会害怕话筒，要是被那些嘲笑他的人知道了肯定又是一番哄笑。  
想要找到埋怨的对象而再次抬头看向舞台上的男人，他正好看向了这边，不如说是一直都在注视着自己。集中于演奏的男人表情丝毫未动，一边嘴角稍稍勾起一瞬。  
他的眼神似乎只在自己身上逗留一瞬，手心的颤抖却停止了。  
金钟国发现自己远远没有自己想象的通透，在这个人面前还不过是个孩子罢了。  
比起刘在石来说他是个幸运的人，是因为总有刘在石这样的人牵起他的手。  
舞台上的人是他想要成为的样子。  
不是什么人物也好，失败千万次也好，他想像那样牵起那些疲惫的人的手。他从不想成为什么救世主，只需要成为一个好人。  
“……如今我不会再悲伤了，因为心里已经没有你了。”  
在他错开半拍开口时，身边的人总算认出金钟国，惊慌的闪躲开。  
在意别人的视线又如何，就活不下去了吗，在镜头前接受的嘲笑声还够少吗。  
做不了歌手、做不了艺能人，那就当个小丑，总有能活下去的地方。  
“时间会把所有事情都解决的吧，在认识你之前，我一直都是一个人。”  
他看见了在场所有人的惊慌，走上了舞台，听见了所有人的欢呼或沉默，那是刘在石给他上的第一堂课。在那之后他一直都只用当时那款麦，坏了就买新的，因为那原本并不是什么高质量的产品，不到三年就弄坏十来个。  
金钟国把麦从立架上取下来确认它又不出声了，好不容易和刘在石的单独练习又只能草草结束。那边李光洙在分手后只会打无声电话，这边又猜测不到刘在石最近不在状态的原因，金钟国烦闷的倒在地上靠在了键盘旁边直直瞪着刘在石。  
“麦又不行了？”刘在石叹声气，金钟国本来就唱得多，还总喜欢拿着麦玩，不容易坏才奇怪，“行了别撒娇了，等你回归我给你买个好点的，你玩个八年十年都玩不坏。”  
“现在麦不是问题，我也没在撒娇。”  
刘在石虽然很想反驳他现在这种散漫的状态和拔高的语气就是在撒娇，好不容易忍住了吐槽，也从椅子上下来坐在了地板上和金钟国平视。  
“那什么才是问题？”他拿起一旁的保温壶慢悠悠吞了一口，“我是问题？还是那个孩子是问题？”  
第一次听刘在石把这两个人放在同一个句子里，金钟国听着有些不太好受。  
“……哥才是问题，我最近做错什么了吗？”  
刘在石坐近了才发现，金钟国皮肤状态没前段时间好了，耳朵上那颗黑钻石依旧是耀眼得过分。  
他没听见金钟国的问话，把身子挪了过去，被勾住魂般掐住金钟国的左边耳垂。  
“哥？”  
“顺便再给你买个新耳钉，这个太廉价了。”  
即使他的耳垂被揉得发红，刘在石也没停下手，像要把这颗黑钻看穿。  
金钟国不可能不懂他的意思，更何况自从和李光洙恋爱以来，刘在石的情绪就很低落。比起好兄弟脱单而遭受到的背叛感，似乎寂寞要更多一些。  
他不愿见到刘在石更安静的那面，也对刘在石的蛮横毫无还手之力。  
“怎么了，不愿意换？”刘在石的表情很久没这么认真过，又似乎是他一向的波澜不动，让人分不清是真实还是暗示，“如果是我，肯定不会用保质期这么短的东西。”  
——如果是哥的话，保质期会变长吗？  
金钟国没有问出口，在刘在石极近距离的接触下只有害臊得面红耳赤的份，别扭的别过脸。  
但刘在石最后也没取下那颗耳钉，见到金钟国抗拒的反应后缓缓收了手。  
“……继续吧，新曲的练习。”  
别再嫉妒了，没有结果的。  
时间会把所有事情都解决的吧。

#5: 回见  
李光洙考上中央警校了，金钟国知道这个消息还是在SNS上看到的。那孩子兴奋过头和哥哥去喝了酒，烂醉后把录取通知书贴在脑门上跳机械舞，被哥哥大方把视频公开在了SNS上。  
那之后李光洙消失了一阵子，金钟国也没有精力去找他，忙着回归就要了他半条命。外界对金钟国作为歌手回归的反响还不错，电视台那些人也暂时干涉不了他在歌谣界的活动。  
刘在石每晚练习和开会都是最后一个走的，把金钟国照顾得服服帖帖。昨天晚上聚餐时还兴致高昂的在金钟国脸上亲了一口，硬是被乐队成员拉着坐下了。  
“你果然就是该做这行，”刘在石抚摸着金钟国的后脑勺，把他的造型揉得稀乱，眼神里的疼爱就算是新来的贝斯手也看得出来，“天生歌手。”  
每次再站上舞台之前，接过Staff递来的红色麦克风，金钟国都会感谢着有刘在石出现在自己身边，甚至无法想象没有刘在石的他的生活会变得怎样。  
有线电视台的打歌节目很难安排上私人乐队，除非是长得好看的小年轻们。刘在石不上台时就守在金钟国身边，比专业经纪人还靠谱，亲自为他传递话筒。  
这时后面的乐队成员就会来上一句“Cheer for King JK”，在刘在石和金钟国不知道的时候擅自造了个梗，被唯独两个做过综艺的人教训了不好笑之后也绝不退让的拿这句话当“Fighting”。  
在这般欢呼声中唱着冬日颂，金钟国逐渐找回了这世界的声音。  
关于那曾经最吵闹的傻小子的消息，只能偶尔通过他哥哥的SNS看到。警校里很难用上一次手机，唯一一次看到李光洙亲自更新动态已经是半个月前的事了，合照上是李光洙和一个短发女生，背后是庆祝入学的迎新式现场，他扎堆在小年轻里时比在自己身旁时更像个孩子。  
底下有李光洙哥哥的评论：哦……很威风的小女警，有时间带回来介绍？  
确实很配。金钟国看到那张照片时不自觉就笑了，他很久没看到过李光洙那么开朗的表情了。  
很久之后再见到李光洙时，那孩子果然又是一副闯了事的窝囊样。  
就像是初次见他时那样，窝着高大的身子缩在路边上，被一束路灯光照着，像只被遗弃的流浪犬一样在风里等人营救。  
李光洙发来的信息只有短短几个字：想见你。  
虽然自从考上警校后家庭关系缓和了不少，但李光洙脑子里最先出现的只有金钟国。  
只有他能懂自己，懂自己的观念和困扰，梦想和过去。金钟国会感同身受的，也会原谅他在天气转寒时把人叫出来在马路牙上约会的。  
他听见有人一路小跑着过来，抬起头来正是那大歌手包裹着一层黑色卫衣的模样。逆着夜色和灯光，急促着吐着寒气，拉下口罩脱下卫衣帽，男人露出一头褐色的卷发，左脸碎发旁边闪着半透明物质反射的微光，轻声念着他的名字。  
“光洙呀。”  
和初见他时几乎一模一样，李光洙抬头时以为自己又被彗星砸中了。  
他目不转睛的望着来人，金钟国在他瞪大的眼里见到那其中映着星光，是眼泪的反射光。  
“……歌手大人。”  
张着嘴呆愣一阵，才虚脱的笑出来唤出男人的名字，没想过要掉下的眼泪水哗啦啦往下掉。  
防暴工作没有收尾，维持秩序枯燥而残忍的任务还在继续。凉掉的饭盒没人收走，就放在脚边，和李光洙一样的学生们坐了一路，不远处就能看到靠着墙坐着一个短发女生，正是合照里的那个人。  
松懈下来时脑袋嗡的一响，听见隔壁甜品店里放着金钟国的歌，堆了满胸口的愤懑和痛苦瞬间找到了发泄口。  
“你为什么又这么窝囊啊。”金钟国笑了，朝他蹲下身，一把抹掉李光洙脸上的泪，“好了，不哭了，借你两万块？”  
李光洙皱着眉扯弯了嘴角，朝金钟国伸出手，为他把卫衣帽子又戴上。  
“别让人看见了。”  
“丢脸吗？”  
他摇摇头，猛吸鼻子，把脸上的泪水都擦干净，深呼吸一口：“不想让别人看见你。”  
“嫉妒王。”他知道李光洙在想什么，这孩子只是在同龄人面前更容易害羞罢了，“受伤了吗，所以喊家长来带你回家？”  
比起身体上的伤，伤得更重的是李光洙高估了的自己的精神力。看着被卷入游行示威中的同伴被殴打拉踩，透过护目镜上的鸡蛋液看到说要保卫的市民满是激愤的嘴脸，身上挨着最毒辣的拳打脚踢也不如他脑子里火烧般的困惑。  
或者对学生动用暴力，机械的服从着一切命令，什么也不听、什么也不看、也么也不做，只有身体和眼睛会记住这些孩子们的惨叫和痛苦声音。  
“我不能回家……”  
“是吗，真坚强。”  
金钟国拉紧了帽子，这个季节到了晚上最容易感冒，他还不想又在活动期被感冒缠上。但李光洙从来都是个自体发热的家伙，像个小太阳球一样。  
他伸手抓住李光洙的手，被什么东西压出痕迹的一双大手冰冷冷的，凉得心里一颤。  
“真的没事？那我可要走了，晚上还要去练歌。”  
李光洙没有回应，就把眼睛睁得圆滚滚的，想记住金钟国的温柔而过度集中的端详着眼前的男人，谁也不知道下次见会是什么时候了。  
“……哥，”他好久没这么正经叫过金钟国为“哥”了，一开口声音都在颤抖，“我真的做的好吗？”  
曾几何时的自己也是这般模样，可怜兮兮的在夜里朝着别人认同存在，差点没找到答案。  
“嗯，相信我。”他把李光洙没有血色的双手攥得紧紧的，用最有自信的表情笑给他看，金钟国也想做一次别人的救世主，“你做的很好了，相信我。”  
比半年前那流浪汉醉气熏天又忿世嫉俗的状态好多了，倒是更像只流浪狗了。  
就算李光洙这段时间不来信息，金钟国也会在闲下来的时候去找他的。想着对方的人并不只有李光洙一个，只是金钟国更有信心说自己已经可以不在意过去了。  
那种信心不过是相对的，思念的程度依旧严重如疾。  
不给金钟国反应的时间，李光洙拉过他的帽檐，倾身在他脸颊上轻吻，又松手让他逃走。  
金钟国晕乎乎的捂着左脸，又对上李光洙认真的神情，没有办法的叹了口气。  
“你真是……”  
街道前方忽然响起哨声，李光洙猛地起身，金钟国慢一步才撑着腰站起来，路边上的学员乌泱泱的向前集中，各自把空掉的盒饭在回收桶边上收的整整齐齐。  
“要走了？”金钟国叫住已经转过身的李光洙，被叫住的人反应诚实的回过身，腰间的衣物被金钟国一把抓住，“……我也会想你的。”  
“多找我倾诉也没关系，我会听的。”  
究竟有多久没有见过这个强硬的大叔示弱了呢，也许从一开始他就没有真正向自己恳求些什么吧。  
李光洙自认为自己还是懂这个男人的，也包括他此时细着声音说会想他，是在鼓励他的选择和努力，是在拜托他一定要再见。  
也许那份感情已经不是恋爱了。那也无所谓，李光洙也不奢求金钟国的任何情感，友情也好，或者只是一份挂念，成为一段过去，他都感谢自己能在快被冻死的那个夜里遇见这个男人，就像流浪的女孩在火柴光里见到奇迹。  
他不会回家，直到把这条路走到尽头为止。  
李光洙牵上金钟国的手，抓着他衣物的指头逐渐松开。  
“……我答应你，”他保证这是最后一次承诺，并且一定会实现，“回见。”

#5: 回见  
根本不存在什么身材娇小、声音甜美、性格活泼的漂亮女孩。  
取而代之的是一个一米九几的二十代青年，长发、英俊、笨拙、温柔、又孩子气，在几张照片的前后撒着娇对金钟国胡来，用身高差距压迫着金钟国与他玩闹着，最后弯下身亲吻他。  
“……哥你真的不知道？”  
金甲镇小心翼翼看着刘在石脸色，才发现自己闯了大祸。  
因为在待机室里口误提起金钟国的“男朋友”，刘在石前一秒还阳光灿烂的脸色瞬间黑了下来，嗓音沙哑的逼问他有关那“男朋友”的事。  
刘在石是金钟国在公司里关系最好的人，最能控制金钟国的也只能是刘在石，金甲镇理所当然的认为刘在石知道金钟国的任何秘密，便在独处的情况下不知不觉说漏了嘴。  
“要不是钟国哥那小男友，这次回归还能再早点来着……”  
说完这句话后待机室里静了几秒，刘在石花了好大力气才把脑袋抬起来，他已经好几年没有过这么突然的耳鸣现象了。  
无法思考，再如何消化金甲镇的话也无法相信，甚至辨别不出一涌而上的情感是愤怒还是惊愕，或许还有微弱的希望掺杂。  
“……男友？”  
“就是光洙啊，前段时间不是住在钟国哥家里吗，就算是钟国哥也没办法兼顾两边。”  
那是刘在石第一次听到“李光洙”这个名字，还在金甲镇的手机相册里确认了金钟国、李光洙和金甲镇三人的自拍合照，见证他们复杂的情感羁绊。  
他大概知道金钟国为什么没有告诉他这件事。  
因为金钟国察觉到了他这份心思，因为不想面对才选择了向他隐瞒性取向。  
或者是，金钟国也曾经对他有过类似的关心，是自我纠葛作祟才选择了别人。  
刘在石就是一时被嫉妒冲昏头脑才会认为第二种可能性会更高。  
被嫉妒操纵不是他的风格，身边的人却都明白他的状态。他的姐姐把一切都看在眼里，告诉他要去接纳这种感情，他到了四十来岁还是第一次被人教导怎么喜欢一个人。  
唯一能正常运转的是他面上风平浪静的演技，却藏不住生理反应，他的心跳总是被喜欢靠在他肩头的金钟国听得一清二楚。  
自从知道金钟国模糊的性取向后，他发现自己变得更奇怪了。  
可能是意外间找到了希望，或者是看金钟国的角度发生了变化，刘在石眼里的金钟国一天比一天要讨人喜欢。  
温顺又爱笑，长得还很帅气，通透的心态不知道是从哪学来的，刘在石最喜欢的就是他的观念看法，总比别人看得长远又释然。  
也许从一开始他就对这孩子有了点尊敬的想法，才会决定投身到音乐事业，决定陪着他走。  
他还想继续了解金钟国。  
告白显得很突兀，刘在石却做了许久的心理准备，从初秋到冬末，等待着他令人羞愧的恋心在环境的影响下爆发的那天。  
得到的回复是，“我讨厌你”。  
听到金钟国撒着娇的埋怨声，刘在石反而放下心了。  
他把告白说得太晚了，金钟国早就看出来了，他本来就是个眼力见好的家伙。  
那天之后金钟国把那颗碍事的耳钉摘下来了，那是他身上发生的唯一的变化。  
但他不会后悔。即使金钟国嘟囔着说“讨厌”，刘在石也会告诉他“喜欢”，强硬地改变两个人的关系，就算之后金钟国继续着好朋友的演技也没关系。  
因为如果只是朋友的话，就不会那么互相挂念了。  
从始至终的两人关系总是不清不白，成天粘在一起，弄的像对恋人一样。  
如果有机会，刘在石会给金钟国一个清楚的二次告白，然后告诉他这件诡异的事：“我喜欢你，但我认为我们还是保持点距离做朋友吧。”  
所以收到offer之后，刘在石打算在走的前一天再次向金钟国告白，要是他说了“好”就留下来。  
但金钟国只会说“讨厌”，所以刘在石早就整顿好了机票和行李，就等着离开的那天到来。  
被音乐教授看上去海外深造不是常有的事，但比起被金钟国说“喜欢”，简直是小巫见大巫。  
走之前的凌晨，刘在石还特地确认了这天不是周四，金钟国不会因为运动熬到凌晨，大概会在飞机起飞之后才能看到自己发的信息。  
内容和他之前想好的一样：不管怎么想还是一样，我好像太喜欢你了，所以我决定不再这样了。  
——至少很长一段时间。我答应了朴贤右老师的邀请，去一趟澳洲。回来时记得继续当我的好弟弟吧。  
回见。  
这一趟也算是放松心态和冷静自己。刘在石已经把这份感情看得很开，极有可能只是一时冲动，就像初中时的初恋一样，短暂地沉迷于和亲近的人产生纠葛而已。  
意外的是，他在登机时被人绑架了。  
绑架犯是个和自己身高差不多的壮汉，身上有身体乳的奶香味，穿着一身黑漆漆的卫衣，直接冲进登机队列里给刘在石来了一记锁喉。  
“呜哦哦——呕、我要死了要死了！”  
“你这哥怎么回事，长得这么随心所欲，人就这么胆小！”  
多亏刘在石记得金钟国有教他怎么挣脱，要不然差点就要横尸登机口了。  
他摸着还在钝痛的脖子，转身推开身后的金钟国，愣了半天也没说出话来，动作尴尬的把脑袋上的鸭舌帽正了正。  
“国钟啊，你……”  
“我买了机票进来的，别误会了。”金钟国立刻把口袋里的机票亮给他看，证明自己不是一路闯进来的，“Katalk上面说得那么肉麻，你患了绝症吗？！连送机都不让？孩子们都不知道哥要走啊！”  
多亏了金钟国闹腾，登机口陆续开始登机的人逐渐集中起视线。刘在石难堪的向周边鞠躬致歉，金钟国前几年从艺能里学的坏东西还没能改过来，拉起金钟国的手就往洗手间跑。  
“你在这闹什么事啊，你不是知道我不喜欢一大帮人送我吗？”  
不是出于本意的，因为遇到了完全没有预料到的场景，刘在石的第一句话就是训斥他。  
金钟国还有一大堆骂人的话没说出来，情绪兴奋的红着眼睛瞪住刘在石。要不是今天正好是周三，得早起打电话给李光洙喊他起床去早班，金钟国都不一定能在凌晨看到那条信息。  
他火急火燎地出门完全是遵从本能的行动，他不想让刘在石走得那么突兀。  
金钟国不想再因为没见到某个人最后一面而被人怨恨了。  
“你怎么了，我是自愿要出去学习的，和你没那么大关系！你难道不知道朴贤右老师对我多下心思吗？”  
“我知道……但哥真的不适合Trot，就不能听我一次吗？”他反驳的声音逐渐变小，在刘在石的教训下逐渐平息了怒气，在刘在石面前下意识的放轻声音，“当鼓手不好吗？我人脉又不差，找个教授在国内深造也不是问题。”  
“你这话留着去忽悠你那些弟弟们去吧。”  
争吵并没有持续多久，强势的那方不知为何变成了刘在石这边。  
他不是没幻想过金钟国把自己拦下来的场景，也期待过金钟国能强硬一点挽留他，而不是像现在这样，强硬的人是自己，坚持要离开韩国。  
刘在石希望金钟国再说些什么，跟前从来都活蹦乱跳的辩论他的观点的人忽然间一言不发，偏着头逃避着与刘在石对视。  
“……那我走了，又不是再也不见了。”  
金钟国不想再失去刘在石，他已经知道跟爱人做兄弟是什么滋味了。  
并不是有多痛彻心扉，而是恰好让人难以适应，事到如今连正常接触都困难。  
他不知道该如何对待那个人，只好终始如一，却不得不面对最原本的恋爱情感，如此周而复始。  
刘在石不是爱人，当然不是。  
他是比爱人更微妙的存在。  
“我要登机了，”刘在石的语速也慢下来，垂下头去看金钟国紧抓着自己衣服的手，嗤笑一声，“拔河吗，要和你玩拔河的话我就只能裸奔逃走了。”  
金钟国被他逗笑，差点松了手。  
“对不起，哥。我也不知道……我实在是不知道了。”  
到底该怎么对待别人的这种感情才对。在弄清楚这个问题的答案之前，他就连自己的感情都看不清。  
他试探性的与刘在石对视着，镜片后那双总是安静的可怕的眼睛里被灯光反射藏了太多东西。  
如果说对李光洙是恋情，那对刘在石呢？  
尊敬、憧憬、向往，这些都是大话，谁都能说。  
他想了解刘在石，想和这个男人变亲近，最后在刘在石的身上寻找到了自我。  
而后透过那对镜片的寒光见到了他眼里的热情，于是被虚荣的自我满足心吞噬。  
我被我曾爱慕着的人爱慕了。  
如果是刘在石的话充分能知道，他是个多自私的人。  
他没告诉刘在石关于李光洙的事，是因为他不想因为任何一边的差错而影响到与另一个人的关系。  
热情洋溢的恋人和潇洒沉稳的恩师，他都想要。  
“……你一定要把变成坏人吗。”他攥紧了刘在石的衣服，害怕说错了话又造成无法挽回的局面。  
每次都是这样，做下错误的决定，在关键时候找不到正确的措辞，随心所欲的玩弄别人的感情，只有自己的贪婪得到满足。  
“我欠你那么多，为什么不找我复仇……”  
而是选择这种极端的方式，说什么“不再喜欢你了”，赤裸裸的威胁。  
像是拿着自己的虚荣心做赌注，撂下狠话就要潇洒离开，如果赢不了就彻底做回兄弟，“我喜欢你”这回事再也想都别想。  
金钟国喜欢刘在石喜欢他。  
“你这坏人。”金钟国咬牙甩开刘在石的衣服，把刘在石晃得往后趔趄两步，沮丧的垂下了头。  
“恨我吗？”  
“我讨厌你。”  
看吧，这家伙果然只会说“讨厌”。  
他总是不懂金钟国这个心思敏感又格外细腻的家伙，金钟国也从来没懂过自己真正想要什么，简短来说他们不过是种类不同的两个傻子。  
他能知道金钟国的一切，人际、爱好、经历、未来，唯独读不懂他的内心。  
对你来说，我究竟是什么人呢。  
“……那就对了，埋怨我吧，你也没处去撒娇了。”  
不论这趟散心旅行去多久，等刘在石回来时一切都会改变，包括刘在石的心境，还有他看刘在石的眼神。金钟国不过是想让这段关系回到正轨，也许还要继续折磨刘在石爱着他的心情。  
最好的解决办法是，各自装聋作哑，就还是最好的朋友。  
外面的通报声安静下来，人流逐渐消失，刘在石衣物上的褶皱自然熨平。  
“飞机走了。”  
金钟国擦了擦鼻子，最终得逞的人是他，更坏的人也是他。  
“是吗。”被亲近的人摆了一道原来是这种心情，刘在石轻笑，竟然轻松了不少，“那回家吧。”

#5: 惊雷  
从门后看到的景色一片狼藉。  
光脚逃走的女人从身前经过，满地苍白色的电闪雷鸣。寻死的受害人，暴怒的行凶者，追逐的保护者，和他脚后放着的黑色小转轮手枪。  
初速低，板机力大，精准度低，但没有选择，要在三发之内控制局面，虽然他没服过现役兵。  
李光洙，裴韩英，刘在石，他怎么也想不到这三个人聚在一起的场景会是这副模样。  
又是他的错。解决不了任何事，靠着运气想要躲过一劫，让爱着他的人承担他选择的错误。  
他以为自己曾经救了这些人，却不断做着被拯救者的角色，不断从他们身上得到救赎。  
一脚踢开应急门锁，翻滚停在手枪旁边，双手架枪。没有时间再选择其他角度，即使有很大几率会误伤刘在石，那瞬间他对上刘在石平静的双眼。  
这个男人总是温柔得过分，像在说着“没关系”，在匕首挥下的瞬间嘴唇微动。  
Cheer for King JK.  
手指的颤抖停止了，扣动扳机，枪响和血花迸溅，声响被吞没进雷鸣。  
第一发出膛，擦过裴韩英的右臂，刀刃偏离着扎入刘在石的左肩，刀柄脱手，和刘在石一齐落在地面，开了一片血花。  
裴韩英逆着雷光回身，面向金钟国。  
十年不见的朋友举起了枪，第一发先击中了从一边扑上来的李光洙。  
“……开枪。”  
一段时间不见的李光洙果然又被逼着把头发剪短了，跪在地上捂着被击中的腹部艰难发声。  
“哥，开枪！”  
平静下来的身体再次四肢颤抖，手指下意识再次扣紧板机，从低处对准裴韩英的要害。  
“你开啊！有本事朝这开啊！”  
男人的声音和回忆中的不一样，粗犷又狂躁，暴怒着瞪红眼睛，指着他的左边胸口。  
“穿着防弹衣啊。”裴韩英拖着步子到李光洙身边，踩着他的腰把他踢到一边，确信金钟国不会开枪，面露微笑的玩起了手里的自动手枪，“好久不见了，哥。”  
“……放下枪。”  
他不知道从鬓角上流下来的是雨水还是冷汗，冰得皮肤刺痛，呼吸粗重。  
“你就是这么对我道歉的？”男人左手上的手枪一甩，脸色黑得可怕，枪口转向躺在血滩中抱着左臂挣扎着的刘在石，声色低哑扭曲的念着一个词。  
“你的作曲家？”  
“开枪啊！哥！”  
雷霆与巨响一并落下，男人的怒吼与第二发枪声响透破雷声大作，刺入鼓膜。  
-tbc-


End file.
